


Promises

by ricecakey



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, spoilers for chapters 13 & 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricecakey/pseuds/ricecakey
Summary: “I’m here, Prom.” The Chosen King murmurs.“I’ll never let you go.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :D

Despite everything they have said, despite the sincerness of their voices, their welcoming expressions and the familiar slaps on the back, Prompto can’t shake this feeling. This fear rooted deep inside him; the fear that his closest friends hate him, that they think he’s worthless, just some deadweight that they haven’t the heart to get rid of. Ardyn hasn’t done much to help tone that down. If anything, his time spent with the man only worsened it. He whispered to him lies and words meant to twist his mind, meant to make him hate those three men whom he loved so dearly. Prompto is grateful they’d found him when they had. He doesn’t know how much more torture he could have endured.

He’s too occupied scratching furiously at the barcode on his wrist to catch himself before he rams directly into Gladio’s back. Prompto yelps and staggers backward, trips over his own feet and collapses onto the ground. He slowly sits up and croaks out a weak ‘sorry’ to the enormous man, unable to look at the three as they stand over him. He sits on the ground for a few moments before gathering himself and standing again, staring blankly at the ground.

Noctis sighs and looks at Gladio and Ignis. “We’ll catch up with you.” He dismisses them simply and waves them off, despite Ignis’s protests. There’s still danger of them being separated again, he says, but gives up soon after and simply lets Gladio lead him down one of the long corridors of the keep. Once they’re out of sight Noctis turns back to Prompto and frowns. The blond flinches slightly and takes a small step back, gripping his wrist tightly.

“L- look, Noct, I…” He tries to continue, but cuts himself off and bites his lip. Noctis stares at him for a few moments. Prompto opens his mouth to speak again, though all that escapes is a surprised squeak as Noctis takes his wrist and gets down on one knee. Prompto stares wide-eyed down at him, unsure of what to say. The prince rubs his thumb gingerly over the tattoo on his wrist and presses his lips to it. Prompto’s face is red, and he can feel tears stinging the corners of his eyes. It takes all his strength to hold them back.

“Prompto,” Noctis says gently, kisses the tattoo again, and stands. He laces his fingers with the blond’s, cups his cheek with his other hand. He’s looking at Prompto with such love, such adoration, such acceptance; the gunman breaks. Tears spill down his cheeks and he nearly collapses into Noctis’s open arms, wrapping his arms around him and holding on as if it’s the last time he’ll ever be able to touch him like this. Noct rubs his back and kisses the crown of his head.

“I’m here, Prom.” The Chosen King murmurs.

“I’ll never let you go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years have passed since Noctis fell into the crystal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i almost made myself cry with this one

It’s ten years later.

The final battle has been fought and won. Noctis looks like hell. Dirt and crusted blood and sweat clings to his face and the suit that had been tailored for him so long ago. He’s talking, speaking to them with tears in his eyes, but Prompto doesn’t hear him, doesn’t want to. No, he knows what’s coming. He doesn’t want it to come. He doesn’t want Noctis to leave again.

Tears threaten to fall. Prompto clenches his fists at his sides and stares hard at the ground, teeth grinding together. Noctis had made a promise to him back in Niflheim. I’ll never let you go, he had said. How wonderful it was that he had been swallowed by the crystal not long after. Prompto knows it isn’t his fault it happened, but he was and still is upset all the same. He has waited ten years-- _ten fucking years_ \--to see this man again, only for him to have to die. It’s not fair, it’s not fair, never has been fair, never will be fair. Fuck the Gods, fuck Ardyn, fuck the crystal, fuck their prophecy. He doesn’t care about all that. He only cares about the man standing in front of him. The man that, all those years ago, looked at him with such love and acceptance, and made him feel truly a part of the group, made him feel like he belonged.

He doesn’t notice Noctis approaching him from where he had stood on the steps before. The Chosen King takes Prompto’s chin in one hand and lifts his head so they can look into each other’s eyes. They’re both close to crying, so very close, but they need to be strong. But, fuck, it’s hard. Noctis smiles lovingly at the blond and takes his left hand, pulls the glove off and discards it on the ground. Out of his pocket he pulls a ring--a beautiful ring, with a stone as blue as Noctis’s eyes. Prompto’s vision blurs. He’s crying, he realizes, as Noctis slips the wedding band onto his finger and pulls him in for a kiss. A long, passionate kiss, full of love and pain and yearning and all the emotions they had experienced in all the years they had spent by each other’s sides. The kiss lingers still on his lips when Noctis pulls back, cups his cheeks in his calloused palms, and steps back. Prompto cries while he watches his king ascend the staircase to accept his death with such grace. Prompto cries while Ignis and Gladio pull him into a hug, whisper to him reassurances before they turn to face the daemons. Prompto cries while he summons his gun, angrily wipes the wetness away, and fires into the horde of monsters.

~

Every morning when he opens up the garage, Prompto stops to stare at the sunrise. He smiles and rubs a thumb over the ring on his finger, looks wistfully at the sun as it peeks over the horizon.

“Good morning, Noct.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didnt expect to actually come up with a second part to this buuuuut heres one anyway!  
> hope you guys enjoyed :")
> 
> none of my works are really edited, please excuse any mistakes made

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short asgjdfks  
> if you have any writing prompts or things you would like to see written. i have a Lot of free time so feel free to suggest things
> 
> none of my works are really edited, please excuse any mistakes made


End file.
